Thunderstruck (LeafpoolXMothwing fanfiction)
by paintedpaw
Summary: The life of a medicine cat is different from that of a warrior. Medicine cats cannot take mates, especially not cats of their own gender. So when Riverclan's medicine cat and Thunderclan's ex-medicine cat find themselves falling for each other, what will happen? Rated T for possible violence. Takes place after the events of The Last Hope.
1. Chapter 1

Leafpool

It was a fine leaf-bare day in Thunderclan, many moons after the battle with the dark forest. Snow fell in fine, sparkling flakes, leaving a dusting of white on the forest floor. Jayfeather was sorting herbs, his tail tip twitching irritably. Two apprentices, Cherrypaw and Molepaw, raced through the snow, giggling. Purdy was snoring loudly from the shelter of the elders' den. A light brown tabby she cat by the name of Leafpool sat underneath a small overhang that had been the medicine cat den for a short period of time after the Great Journey.

It brought back memories, from when Leafpool was still a medicine cat. From before Crowfeather had ruined everything. From before she was forced to retire early and become a simple warrior. And Leafpool was awful at it, being a warrior was obviously not what she was meant to do. She was no hunter, and fighting was not her strong spot. How had Mothwing done it? Leafpool remembered that her friend had first trained and gotten her name as a warrior, and then became a medicine cat. Speaking of Mothwing, it had been a while since Leafpool had talked to the pretty Riverclan medicine cat. She made a mental note to find her at the Gathering tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cats of Thunderclan. It is now time to leave for the gathering." Bramblestar announced from the highledge. The Thunderclan leader leaped down, and began to lead Thunderclan to the island. The full moon was shining brightly.. Leafpool followed her clan, padding along slowly. Within moments, the tree-bridge came into view. With a sudden burst of energy, Leafpool streaked across the moor, passing her clan mates. She felt the smooth, barkless trunk of the fallen tree as she made her way across the lake. The island looked particularly beautiful tonight, the moon's rays casting a pale glow across the clearing. Windclan and Riverclan had already arrived, and Leafpool spied a pretty golden tabby she cat sitting beside Sedgewhisker of Windclan. Mothwing.

"Mothwing! Long time no see!" she called. Mothwing bid Sedgewhisker farewell, and padded to Leafpool.

"Leafpool! It's been a while, why weren't you at the last Gathering?" Mothwing purred, dipping her head in greeting.

"Greencough... Fire- I mean, Bramblestar wouldn't let me go." she replied, happily surprised that Mothwing had noticed her absence.

"That's awful! Are you alright?! I have some spare herbs in Riverclan!" Mothwing exclaimed. Leafpool's ears twitched in surprise; her friend was getting pretty worked up over a small bout of greencough!

"Oh, I'm fine now! Nothing to worry about." Leafpool told the Riverclan medicine cat.

"S-sorry... It's just... I... never mind." Mothwing ducked, embarrassed. Leafpool opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Squirrelflight.

"Leafpool! Mothwing! The Gathering is starting, be quiet!" Thunderclan's deputy hissed.

"I'm really sorry..." Mothwing flattened her ears, then hurried off to join her clan, hot with embarrassment.

"...is running well in Shadowclan. We are strong despite the bitter cold, and will defend our boundaries with tooth and claw." Blackstar finished. His mew was frail, the leader's age was really starting to show.

"Thank you, Blackstar. Things are fine in Windclan. The only thing I have to report is... a rather odd scandal." Onestar mewed. A hush came over the clans, and a yowl could be heard.

"Please! Onestar, no!" came a pleading voice. Onestar let out a hiss.

"Quiet, Sunstrike. You and Gorsetail know what you did." he spat."Two of our female warriors, Sunstrike and Gorsetail decided to become mates." Ripples of shock went through the crowd. Onestar flattened his ears "You heard me right. They're both she cats. Who decided to become ma-"

"And what's wrong with it? They're not hurting anyone. Let them be. It's just love. Since when was that a crime? It's not against the warrior code, is it?"

Silence.

The four clans scrambled to see who this challenger was, to see what cat would say such a prosperous thing. Eventually, all eyes were turned to a certain Riverclan she cat.


	3. Chapter 3

Mothwing

Mothwing was petrified. She could feel the gazes of the clans, some disapproving, some approving, burning into her pelt. Oh, why, why had she blurted that out? "We're not hurting anyone. We love each other, and wish to become mates. Nothing more." Gorsetail mewed softly, sweeping her tail around Sunstrike protectively. Sunstrike nodded. Onestar instinctively unsheathed his claws.

"No, it's not against the warrior code. But it is unheard of. And hare-brained. Why would two she cats like each other? What's wrong with toms? Mates have been one tom, one she cat since the dawn of the clans." he hissed, his tail lashing.

"Well, maybe that should change." Gorsetail murmured.

"Enough. You've made an embarrassment of Windclan." Onestar sputtered. "You." he said, turning to Mistystar."How should I deal with this? It was your medicine cat that challenged my judgement in the first place." Mistystar took a step backwards, her ears laid flat against her skull.

"I don't know. It's not really Riverclan's problem. Mothwing, try to keep your temper under control next time. But I don't see anything wrong with it. As long as they're not hurting anyone..." she mewed awkwardly. Mothwing's blinked gratefully. She had caused a disturbance, and would be reprimanded at camp, but at least her leader supported her publicly. However, Mothwing's pelt was still hot with embarrassment. She had expressed an unpopular opinion in the middle of a gathering, and made a fool out of herself in front of Leafpool. She shrunk away, hoping to blend into the crowd. With any luck this would all blow over, and by the next gathering no one would remember that she said anything. Onestar said something, but she didn't quite catch it. The leaders began to argue, and in seconds a thin layer of clouds had began to cover the moon.

"ENOUGH." It was Bramblestar, Thunderclan's leader. His hackles were raised, and his tail was swishing back and forth angrily. "Everything is well in Thunderclan. We had a bout of greencough but everyone has recovered. This gathering is OVER." he leaped down from his branch, signaling for his clan to follow. Mistystar glared at Onestar as she, too, got down from the tree. Mothwing hurried along, hoping to avoid more stares as she quickly crossed the tree bridge. Mothwing spotted an opening in the mass of cats, and made a break for it.

"Mothwing!" came a hiss. She whipped around, ready for a fight, but instead of a hostile Windclan warrior it was Leafpool. "Meet me by the lake, in my territory, at the Shadowclan border tomorrow night at moonhigh. I need to ask you about something..." before Mothwing could reply, her friend turned around and joined her clan. _Leafpool, wait!_ Mothwing wanted to yowl, but she stopped herself. Ever so slowly, the Riverclan medicine cat followed her clan back to her camp. A few cats tried to talk to her, but Mothwing shook her head, trying to ignore the,. She had too much on her mind.

"Mothwing?" her apprentice, Willowshine mewed as Mothwing padded into the medicine cat den, and silently lay down in her nest. "What happened?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now let me sleep." Seeing the hurt in the young cat's eyes, she quickly apologized. "I'm sorry... I just need to think. I need some time alone. I'll talk to you in the morning, okay?"

"... Alright." Willowshine padded out of the den, her tail swishing. Mothwing curled up into a little shivering ball.

_What does Leafpool want? Does it have anything to with tonight's events? And... my embarrassing show of affection towards her? I hope it wasn't obvious..._


	4. Chapter 4

The moon was rising. Mothwing paced back and forth, riddled with anxiety. Tonight she was going to sneak out of camp, and meeting Leafpool. She had no idea what the brown tabby she cat wanted. There were so many possibilities... "Mothwing?" a grey and white she cat stood at the entrance to the medicine den.

"What?!" Mothwing yelped, startled. Petalfur took a step back.

"Did I surprise you? Sorry... It's just, I have this scratch on my flank, and I was wondering if you had anything for it." Petalfur mewed, turning to show Mothwing a small laceration on her side.

"It's fine... I have some dock for you." Mothwing muttered, quickly grabbing a pawful of dock leaves. She chewed them up, then spread them over Petalfur's wound. "What happened?"

"I was chasing a blackbird, and I slipped and landed on a sharp rock." the grey warrior replied as Mothwing finished applying the herbs.

"be more careful next time. How does it feel?" Mothwing asked, blinking.

"Thanks, Mothwing it feels a lot better." Petalfur dipped her head, and headed for the fresh kill pile. Mothwing sighed. She would clean up the remaining dock later. Besides, Petalfur had made her late for her meeting with Leafpool. Taking a quick look around, Mothwing quietly sneaked out of camp. The moon was bright. Mothwing darted through her territory, stopping to take a breather at the Shadowclan border. No Shadowclan patrols were in sight, but it was best not to risk it. She plunged into the lake, swimming silently and swiftly. Finally, she arrived at Thunderclan. Leafpool's sweet scent entered her nostrils as Mothwing hauled herself out of the water, shaking droplets off her pelt.

"Mothwing. You're here!"


End file.
